


A Pink Tie in an Office

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Colors, Crayons, Gen, Nonverbal Communication, Therapy, kid!virgil, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: With everything going on, now seems like the best time for the Sanders family to see Dr. Emile "Pink" Picani.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh!)





	A Pink Tie in an Office

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had asked for some Virgil and Emile, so enjoy!  
(Also if you have any requests: I do have a number of stories planned, but let me know. Or if you have any ideas for Remy or Remus - I don't have anything set in stone for them yet.)

Virgil’s therapy wasn’t normally a family affair, but here they all were. Virgil was actually pretty mad about it. He spent the first few minutes huffing and puffing as he stomped around the office ignoring everyone. He eventually calmed down and threw himself into an old bean bag chair. His little fingers found their way into a tear where he started running his hands through all the small pellets inside. 

“So your brother is back?” Dr. Emile Picani prompted. 

“Yes. He completed his rehab program and came looking to take Virgil.” Logan nodded slowly and gently tapped his fingers against Patton’s palm. “He was of course mistaken. He has no parental rights anymore.” 

Virgil crawled deeper into the bag, entranced by the styrofoam balls, as the adult’s conversation faded into the background. They were probably talking about Yellow. His hands clenched and he scraped his teeth over his tongue. He was Yellow but also a different Yellow now, a yellow that gave him a bad taste in his mouth. 

The Blues had him over a few times, but Virgil didn’t like new people in his house and so far it seemed that he was over at random times. He guessed that adults were allowed to have play dates too. But also the last time Blue had someone over a lot, the other Blue moved in with them. He didn’t want Not-Quite-Yellow to move in with them. 

Emile sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had ended up talking with Logan and Patton for nearly 45 minutes; which was fine and all, they had scheduled for 2 hours today, but the whole situation left the doctor a bit mad. Dee’s timing was just really unfortunate. 

Emile, with the aid of Patton, had slowly been warming Logan up to the idea of enrolling Virgil into school. Even if it was a half day, Virgil needed to be around kids his age. The young boy was a sponge. Having him enrolled would allow him to observe and absorb the world. 

But Dee showing up had triggered a paranoia in Logan that he was going to lose his son.  _ The majority of kidnappings are done by family or friends; people you know _ , Logan had defended. They hadn’t brought up school today, but Emile could tell that that plan had come to a screeching halt. 

And Virgil. 

None of them knew what Virgil remembered. Was yellow a bad color because of Dee or was it because of the color of his room that burned down around him? Maybe it was neither. Virgil wasn’t one for communicating even though they were working on giving him the tools to do so. But the fact that Virgil voluntarily brought Patton into the Sander’s lives gave Emile some hope. He looked up from his desk a bit calmer and a bit more hopeful, only to find that Virgil had pulled the bottom of his shirt up and was using it to wipe his tongue.

The Sanders were a resilient bunch: Logan, Virgil, and even Dee. 

Purple and Pink spent their time sitting around and coloring. The table was covered in crayons and scribbled on printer paper. Near Virgil was a large binder opened near the middle, showing many pockets filled with different clip art faces with names of emotions under them. The boy really wasn’t in the mood to do any therapy, speech or otherwise, but every once in a while a question from Emile would get a response. It wasn’t much, only a yes/no or an attempt at emotion identification.

Mostly though, Emile would ask Virgil to draw something. He had gotten skilled at weaving together ‘drawing prompts’ and ‘therapy prompts.’ On occasion Virgil would realize the ‘therapy’ prompts, that Pink wanted something from him. He would let out a quiet noise of disapproval and give a small push to the binder. Like the time he asked to draw his family or his first memory.

“Well Purple, I think we should start cleaning up. Our time’s almost up today.” Pink said as he stretched his back backward. When had he gotten so old?

He stood and wandered back to his deck to scribble a few notes and reminders for himself. Although he kept watch of Virgil out of the corner of his eye. It took a little bit for Virgil to process the command and break himself away from his drawing. Virgil started slowly sweeping all the piles of crayons back into their old shoebox. 

Emile must have gotten lost in his thoughts because Virgil was now holding out one of the pink crayons along with the image for sad. 

“Aw gosh, thank you Purple but I’m not sad. I was just thinking.” Emile smiled. Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed but he wandered back to put away the two objects. 

Emile was surprised to see the cleaned up table. Either Virgil worked faster than he thought or he had been lost in his thoughts for quite a while. Something on the mostly empty table caught his eye though. On the table was a small wooden box. It had been a jewelry box he had grabbed from a garage sale some time ago but now it held all the yellow or yellow-ish crayons. The very first time Virgil had been in his office, the boy had ended up shoving the crayons under the bookshelf while Logan and Emile were having some introductory discussions. 

“Did you take this down?” Emile asked curiously as he approached the table. 

Virgil froze as he was sliding <sad> back into the binder. His eyes quickly glanced to the side at the box before staring at Emile’s tie. 

“It’s okay that you took it down.” Emile sat down, tilting his head slightly at the purple boy. “You remember what’s inside it?” (Emile was secretly proud of himself for not yelling “ _ What’s in the box?! _ ”)

Virgil ran his fingers over the plastic of the binder sheets. His head was ducked down so that his chin was going into his chest. 

“Yellow.” He whispered, the first word he had spoken that day. 

“Are you sad?” The doctor reached over and tapped the <sad> that Virgil had shown him. 

Virgil once again glanced out of the corner of his eye at the box but didn’t reply.

“Okay. Hakuna Matata. Remember, you have your word cards or you can look through the binder.”

Virgil made some noises and flicked his ear a few times before dragging his chair behind Pink’s. He carefully positioned himself so that he could just see over the other’s shoulder. One hand pulled his now signature purple beanie until it covered his eyebrows. The other slowly pointed toward the box.

“Yellow.” 

“I’m going to open the box, okay?” Pincani confirmed.

“Yellow.” Virgil shuffled slightly closer so that his chest was pressing into the other’s back. 

The sight that greeted Logan walking into Picani’s office stopped him in his tracks. Picani was hunched over almost enough to touch the table while Virgil was laying on the doctor’s back. On the table in front of them was a pile of yellow crayons. His son was babbling a bunch of nonsense sounds as he stared squinty-eyed at the crayon in his hand. 

“Um...Hello?” Logan hesitantly took a few more steps into the office.

Virgil’s sounds stopped but he quickly hopped off the doctor’s back. He took the long way around the table, shuffling sideways so he wouldn’t turn his back to the table. He skidded to a stop and threw up his arm. Logan bent down to see the crayon in his son’s white knuckled hold. 

“Dandy.” Virgil said proudly, the word a bit jumbled in his mouth. 

“Dandelion.” Emile clarified from the table as he started sweeping all the exiled crayons back into the box. 

Logan locked eyes with the other man. He wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but he hoped it was some combination of confusion and surprise and appreciation. Emile gave a shrug and a smile but mouthed that they’d talk about it.

“Do you want to go meet Blue in the waiting room?” Logan let a small smile form, the first real one in nearly weeks.

Virgil pulled the crayon to his chest and started toward the door.

“Wait. Purple... you can’t take things without asking.” 

Virgil’s face scrunched as he looked at the crayon he was now gripping in both hands. He let out a huff and started his way back toward Pink. He rocked on his feet a few times before looking up near the knot of Pink’s tie. 

“.....Purple?” Virgil whispered, barely audible.

“Yes of course you can have the dandelion crayon.” Emile smiled larger and prouder than he thought he could.

Virgil let out a happy hum before dashing out the door, the crayon still tight against his chest. 

“...Dandy...lion?” Logan asked slowly. “Dee is not going to like that.”

Logan found himself chuckling, the stress that he had been holding in the past few weeks leaving him. Emile smiled and couldn’t protect himself from Logan’s surprisingly infectious laugh.


End file.
